X-Master Wolverine XC150 DWD
This is The Bey God's Back-Up Bey IF ANY PART OF THIS BEY IS COPIED THE THIEF SHALL BE IMMEDIATELY REPRIMANDED This is his Armor He Shoots it off his Sword Called the Wolverine Blade. The Face Bolt has a Brown Wolverine Snarling Showing it's Teeth. The Face Bolt is Red. The Face Bolt is a MF-2, Meaning The Second Version of Metal Face Bolt this is a Red. Exept the Wolverine in the Center. The Wolverine Energy Ring is Heavy adding Weight it Shows Spikes going Back Down around the Energy Ring. The Energy Ring was Rare, Because the Spikes Pop out and Cover the Top of the Fusion Wheel a little. Metal Frame: Wolverine Z This Shows Thousaunds of Wolverine Claws Going around it But can be Covered in Defense Mode. The Claws on the Metal Frame, are Light unlike most of the Bey. The Spikes are a Maroon Color. Metal Frame 2: Wolverine Y This can go on when wanted in the Battle. It's Very Wide so it covers the Claws for more Defense. It's Maroon Like the First Metal Frame. It has Designs on the Side of it going all the way around, The Designs Looks Like Burnt out Marks and Claw Marks but It Doesn't Affect it. Core: Wolverine X This is a Little Red Piece to go on the Bottom with Little Claws that doesn't even affect it's Spinning. Attack Mode This is without the Wolverine Y, so the claws pop out and attack. The Claws Attack Ferociously. Defense Mode This Mode is With Wolverine Y and Z. It Covers the Claws and has a Ton of Defense. It's Like a Solid Iron Wall. This is Extreme Claw 150 it has 6 Longer claws. They're is an Attack and Defense Mode Attack Mode In this Mode the Claws are out Attacking. Attacking with the Fusion Wheel in Attack Mode of the fusion Wheel. Defense Mode This Way the Claws are at a Angle so it Creates Wind when it Hits the Claws, and Bounce off affecting the other beys. This is a Wide Defense Tip but with a Trick Darkness Swirls around it hurting the other Bey's Spin when Close enough. At one Point in the Battle Wolverine's Trainer goes Psycho with Darkness and the darkness gets Stronger. The Darkness is Stored inside the DWD There's Holes all around the Tip, That can release it. Darkness Overload When Wolverine's Trainer Goes Psycho with wanting to win, he Orders Wolverine to Race Around the Stadium Crushing everything in his Path in a Psychotic Rampage! Wolverine Master Wolverine Jumps up and Down hitting the Stadium at the Same time he's Doing Zig Zag Leaving a Path of Darkness everywhere he's been. X-Claw Uppercut Wolverine Charges at the Bey Ordered Fast and in a Quick Second Wolverine gets a Position under the Bey and Uppercuts high in the air and repeats until hit. Dark of the Soul Wolverine Blasts away again and again, Engulfing the Bey and his Owner in Sharp Pains of Darkness collected from all of the other Bladers Anger, Sorrow, Tears, and Doubts of Winning. Once the other Bey Starts to Shake The DWD Lets out Darkness, and it Starts attacking the Bey. Category:Defense Type Beyblade